


Cheesy Lines

by bookish_changeling



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Deleted Scene, Established Relationship, F/F, Girls Kissing, Q&A with my OCs, Slice of Life, Teasing, vlog, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookish_changeling/pseuds/bookish_changeling
Summary: “And... getting out of the depressing questions, what’s your favorite thing?”Wrapping both her arms around Chen, Erin grinned up at her. “Cuddling my girlfriend.”“Aw.” Chen kissed the top of her head. “Same."
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Cheesy Lines

The room was lit comfortably, and a woman sat in the center, legs crossed under her.

_“Ready?”_ The voice came from behind the camera, slightly muted.

“Sure thing.” She looked into the camera. “So this is an informal joke of a thing, because my girlfriend found a list on the internet. For fun.” 

_“It'll be fun,_ ” said the woman behind the camera. “ _Some of these questions are ones I actually want to know the answer to._ ”

“Alright then.” Leaning back in the chair, the woman gave a single finger gun. “Shoot.”

There was a stifled sigh behind the camera, and paper crinkled. “ _Full name_?”

“Erin Evans.”

“ _What's the meaning of your name?_ ”

Erin lifted one shoulder, smile turning up the corner of her mouth. “I don’t know. I guess my parents thought it sounded cool?”

“ _Do you like your name_?”

Giving a quizzical smile, Erin let out a soft laugh. “I mean I guess? Not like I wanted to be named Bobbert.”

“ _What-?_ ”

She laughed again. “Never mind. Inside joke. Next question.”

“ _Next on the list is… Do you have a nickname_?”

“Jeez, what’s with all the questions about my name?” Erin raised an eyebrow. “No nicknames. I’ve only ever gone by Erin.”

“ _Alright. Age_?”

Erin quirked a smile. “Don’t you know you’re not supposed to ask a lady her age?”

“ _Oh my god_.” Behind the camera, a sigh of exasperation came across. “ _Alright, next question. Eye color.”_

“Green.”

“ _Weight_?”

Erin pursed her lips playfully. “That’s another of the no-no questions. I’m joking!” The smile fell partially as she glanced to the side. “Stop making that face. I weigh approximately one hundred and sixty-five pounds. Happy?”

“ _Height_?”

“Five eleven,” she answered confidently.

“ _Hair color and style._ ”

Erin rolled her eyes. “I’m literally sitting in front of you.”

“It’s for posterity.”

“You’re lucky I love you.” Erin crossed her arms. “Brown, and shoulder length. Next.”

“ _Skin type_.”

Giving a heart-felt sigh, Erin draped her arms over the arms of the chair. “Pale. I don’t get enough sun. I’m turning into a vampire.”

“ _That’s... not how it works._ ”

“No?” Erin squinted at the camera for a few seconds. “Pity.”

“ _Taste in clothes._ ”

“Only the best for me.” Giving a laugh, she straightened. “Nah, just give me jeans and a T-shirt and I’ll be good. As long as it’s not neon. I don’t do neon.”

“ _Daredevil or cautious?_ ”

Erin winced, shooting a glance at the camera and who was behind it. “I like to think I err on the side of caution, but my girlfriend says I’m a self-sacrificing idiot. Old habits die hard I guess.”

“ _The girlfriend is_ _ right here. _ _And she happens to be right._ ”

Blowing a kiss in the direction, Erin grinned smugly. “Only sometimes.”

“ _Idiot._ ”

“Love you too babe.”

“ _Hang on_.” The voice behind the camera grew fainter. “ _Alex! Come help us film_.”

The voice grew louder again, this time joined by a lower male voice

“ _Erin, your brother’s an idiot.”_

“Which one.”

“ _Both, actually_.” the camera angle panned a bit, shaking, and Erin raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent.

“ _There_.” A woman appeared in frame, leaning against the armchair. “Scoot.”

Giving a nonplussed smile, Erin shrugged. “This seat ain’t big enough for the both of us.”

Appearing to give that approximately point five seconds of thought, the woman threw a leg over Erin’s, settling herself comfortably on her lap.

Erin slipped her arms around her waist, giving a light kiss on the shoulder. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Are you going to introduce me?”

Rolling her eyes, Erin glanced at the camera. “As I’m sure you’ve guessed, this is my girlfriend, better half, and love of my life, Chen.”

Giving a half-smile, Chen slung an arm over Erin’s shoulders. “Couldn’t have said it better myself.”

“You gonna give me a question or what?”

“Hobbies.”

“Oh boy.” Erin pursed her lips. “Playing guitar. Haven’t had much chance to, seeing as I’m in- well, space. Not a surplus of guitars here, I’m afraid.”

“I didn’t know you could play.”

“Oh yeah. I’m a regular _Van Halen_.”

Chen glanced at her hand, the camera lowered slightly to show a crumpled list.

“Family.”

Erin shrugged, fingers idly trailing up Chen’s arm. “I’ve got two adopted siblings, adopted parents, and one biological brother.”

“Friends.”

“Uh…” Erin lifted a hand. “I don’t know. I’ve got a lot of friends, but only a few close ones. Kinda comes with the job, y’know? Don’t get too close to anyone under you. And no, that wasn’t a sex joke.”

Chen wrinkled her nose. “Damn. Next question. Deepest fear?”  She lowered the list, tilting her head. “I actually want to know.”

“This might sound cliche.” Erin hesitated. “I’m afraid of letting down the people I love. And losing them. That’s kind of a big one. I’ve lost a few people, and almost lost others, and  _ thought _ I lost people, but actually didn’t, and anyway. It’s a whole mess. But that’s what I’m afraid of.”

Chen kissed her cheek. “Next question?”

When Erin nodded, she lifted the list to scan the contents. “Uh… worst thing that could happen?”

Erin pointed at the camera. “See previous answer.”

“And, getting out of the depressing questions, what’s your favorite thing?”

Wrapping both her arms around Chen, Erin grinned up at her. “Cuddling my girlfriend.”

“Aw.” Chen kissed the top of her head. “Same. Alright… Favorite  _ person. _ ”

Erin widened her eyes dramatically. “See previous answer.”

Hiding a smile in Chen’s shoulder, she waved a hand. “No really, my favorite  _ people _ , plural, are you, my team, and my siblings. Both adopted and biological.”

Giving a horrified look at the camera, she turned her gaze on her girlfriend. “I’m so wholesome. It’s horrifying.”

“Best thing in your life,” Chen continued.

“Uh…” Erin grinned wryly. “Sleep. Seriously, I can never get eight hours of uninterrupted sleep. _Never_.”

“It's because you snore,” Chen said matter-of-factly. “What’s the worst thing in your life?”

“Ugh.” Erin narrowed her eyes. “Sleep deprivation’s a bitch.”

"What is your major flaw?”

“I’m reckless. And stubborn.” Erin grinned impishly. “No further comment.”

Giving a huff of laughter, Chen nodded. “No argument there.”

“Okay, last question.” Chen played idly with a strand of Erin’s hair. “Are you selfish or selfless?”

“Bit of both, really. I’m selfish because when I find something, or someone-” she glanced at Chen, giving a soft smile, “that makes me happy… I hold onto it as tight as I can. I guess I’m selfless because I’d do anything for the people I love. Anything. And I’ve proved that a couple times, actually. But yeah.”

Giving another shrug, Erin dropped her head onto Chen’s shoulder. “Are we done?”

“Yeah.” Glancing to the camera, Chen gave a discreet hand motion. “That’s all.”

The screen went black.


End file.
